


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°3 : « Idées noires »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Convergence Manor, Drabble, House Palpatine, Palpateen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le manoir de Convergence irradie sous le soleil d'été, mais un jeune aristocrate est trop perdu dans ses idées noires pour le remarquer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°3 : « Idées noires »

**Author's Note:**

> Hello les gens :)
> 
> Vous aviez le moral, jusqu'à présent ? Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas une fatalité, et ce drabble devrait normalement vous le saper xD

Le paysage était magnifique. Le parc était impeccable, l'herbe vert émeraude, les bosquets illuminés par des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, et l'eau de la fontaine créait de petits arcs-en-ciel sous le soleil radieux. Un peu plus loin, l'immense lac à l'eau cristalline s'étendait à perte de vue.

Le manoir de Convergence était resplendissant sous les couleurs de l'été. Mais Sheev Palpatine n'y prêtait même pas attention.

L'adolescent arpentait les allées de sable fin du parc, et le soleil ne parvenait pas à chasser ses idées noires. Elles étaient comme accrochés à sa cheville par une chaîne, telles un boulet trop lourd, et il n'avait d'autre choix que de les faire suivre dans son sillage. Malheureux prisonnier d'une situation familiale trop écrasante.

Palpatine ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver du jour où il pourrait enfin s'éloigner de Cosinga, un père froid, autoritaire et abusif. Les mois défilaient, le rapprochant de sa majorité, mais celle-ci semblait toujours trop loin, toujours inaccessible.

Le soulagement sera total lorsqu'il quittera enfin Convergence, manoir hanté par de mauvais souvenirs, et qu'il laissera par la même occasion derrière lui des années de violence physique et morale.

**Author's Note:**

> Palpatine est bien loin de son image de Seigneur Sith machiavélique, non ? Eh bien, il fut un temps où mon personnage préféré était un adolescent maltraité par son père (c.f. le roman « Darth Plagueis » de James Luceno), et où les idées noires devaient effectivement s'ancrer dans son esprit.
> 
> Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :) Même si ça vous a pas plu, d'ailleurs, hein, du moment que vous êtes constructifs dans vos critiques :p On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le quatrième drabble. Bonne semaine ! :D


End file.
